Kaoru's Secret
by AwsomeKity
Summary: What has Kaoru been hiding? And who are these new people that show up demanding for Kaoru to come with them, dead or alive? What will the host club do? What are the secrets Kaoru has been keeping from everyone? No pairings so far. All host club members included. Some OC's. Assassin's fic. Rated M for minor torture scenes in later chapters.
1. The Surprise

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so please don't try to kill me if it's to bad. T.T I would babble about this story but then..I would tell you the end and that would be, you know..spoiler...plus I'm still piecing this story together in my head. Anyways, before I say to much hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaoru POV

"Kaoru~ " Hikaru said in his most seductive tone.

"Hikaru…" I replied, blushing lightly. "But, I thought I was your favorite...?" I asked shyly, slowly turning away while small tears formed in my eyes. Hikaru grabbed my hand lightly and gently turned me towards him.

"Why of course you are, Kaoru…" He trailed off while we stared into each other's eyes.

"You…you really mean it?"

The girls around us were practically falling off the ends of their seats in sweet anticipation.

"...I do."

He pulled me into the biggest bear hug he could give. "I'll never leave you." I stated quietly, embracing my brother.

That's when the girls started squealing like little fangirls, blushing intensely and chattering amongst themselves. That's it; this was what I was waiting for. I already have them hooked but now I need to reel them in.

"Kaoru I-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his mouth. "Shh~" I whispered, watching as all the squealing died down and all eyes went towards me. "I love y-"

"KAORU~!"

Tamaki shouted, sprinting over to us. My eyes twitched in annoyance. _So much for reeling them in..._

"Someone's requested you for the day!" His eyes sparkled as if to say he was proud or something- what a freak.

Hikaru leaned towards me, entering the conversation, pouting.

"Whaaaat? But Boss, we only do things as a pair!" I looked from my brother to Tama wondering what I should do. "Uh..right boss, we only come as a pair."

Kyoya stepped by doing his usual rounds of the hosts and our clients when he saw our little commotion. "What is going on here?" He asked, a hand on his hip and a check board in the other.

"Mommy!" Tamaki ran over to Kyoya like a pouting lost puppy, "Someone requested Karou and he won't go see her!"

Kyoya pushed the glasses up on his face, "The brotherly love act is a package deal." Tamaki's face fell.

"...No worries, But we can make an exception, just this once though."

"...But Kyoya!" Hikaru protested.

"No 'Buts'!" Tamaki yelled, dragging me with a tight grip on my collar close behind his stride. The next thing I knew I was being plopped down on a couch next to the large windows on the far side of the club room. On the one couch opposite of mine was my apparent "client". She had sleek red hair, pale features, and an evil smirk that never seemed to leave her face. When I saw her eyes, those bright red eyes... they could see through your soul and pierce steel. They had me frozen in place but then again they also looked rather... familiar.

Finally I noticed myself gawking like an idiot and my senses came to me. I cleared my throat, "Well hello, my Princess. Might I ask why you have requested me?" I leaned forward on the couch cushion, a brow raised and a devious grin that would usually make any girl melt hot in their seat.

She crossed her legs and directed her glare towards the window beside her, "A host club, really? You have got to be kidding me." she exclaimed with a scowl.

Wait, my brain started to process this new visitor; I do know her…

"The host life doesn't suit you old foxy." She rolled her tongue at the last part and looked me dead in the eye.

"You," my breath hitched, "...Leave." I commanded her coldly, glaring daggers.

"Ahh, I can't do that because ya' see, I've been sent here by Cross." She unfolded her legs and leaned towards me, "he wants your…*_assistance_* on a small matter." I shot up from the immaculate couch almost hitting the small coffee table standing between us. "I'm out," I growled, but she didn't look the least bit surprised.

"You can try to run from your past" she murmured, just above a growling whisper, "...But you'll never be able to run fast enough."

I clenched my fists in rage; I didn't want to be reminded of the past at the moment.

"You can try to lead a normal life but you're just endangering all these people that you oh-so-dearly love." She spread her arms out as if to make a point. "All these people that you love and care for will soon be ripped away from you! Face it fox, you're just like me, a cold blooded murderer."

_No Kaoru_, I thought, _You're not like that anymore. You got out_.

The evil smile on her face turned into a sneer, "You can't run away because I will always catch you! I'm not letting you go so easily this time!"

People started to turn to see what was going on in curiosity as her voice grew louder and louder, but she didn't care. "You need to finish what started years ago, Kaoru Hiitachin! And it all starts with coming back to Cross!"

My teeth clenched as I spat out, "I'm never coming back."

She started to laugh hysterically, "Then you can watch all your friends…die!"

A large "Boom!" tore through the air, sounding as if fifty shot guns shot at once, the explosion throwing me back, banging my skull against a wall, sliding down with an incredibly loud thud. The woman's giggle faded, disappearing into the settling smoky mist.

Of course, no one was expecting these chain of events. Panic spread through the room like an epidemic. Kyoya was trying to get everyone to calm down while Tamaki was fussing over Haruhi's safety. Mori was trying to get Honey to stop bawling. But out of the corner of my eye I see Hikaru running towards me, fear and worry twisting his usually happy, smiling face ."Kaoru! Kaoru, are you okay!" He was looking at me, face pale like he just saw a ghost. I realized he was staring at my head. I hesitantly put my hand on my forehead and when I pulled it away; my shaking palm was covered in deep crimson.

I heard Kyoya off in the distance, yelling to all the customers that today's festivities were over and politely ordered them to go home for the rest of the day.

The customers gladly obeyed him did as they were told, still a little shaken up.

Once everyone was gone, the other members of the Club all turned to me asking what seemed like a billion questions at a time. _"What happened!" "Who was that girl!" "Are you alright!"_

With all the questions and my head injury, everything just kind of morphed together. I put my hand against the wall and tried to stand up but failed epicly, stumbling back to the cold floor below me.

"Here.", Haruhi offered me her hand, "We need to check out that head wound."

She led me over to a couch- everyone surrounded me and watched Kyoya examine my injured head. Tamaki was the only one to speak up this time. "Kaoru... what..." He gulped, his brows curved in concern. "What happened?"

All I could do was look down, not knowing what to tell him that wouldn't sound insane... 'Course, not that I wanted to tell them anyways.

"Excuse me, but..." Kyoya saved the day by cutting in. "Kaoru, this looks like a minor concussion, if a concussion at all. Do you feel sick at all?" I shook my head in response.

"Then I think you should be fine. Hikaru, you need to help him tonight though, okay?"

I just realized how quiet Hikaru was being and it worried me. I gulped the frog in my throat, managing to say: "Hikaru, is something wrong?"

He looked up at me suppressing tears and intense eyes.

"Why are you asking me that! Shouldn't I be asking you that!" He shouted, trying to sound angry, but utterly failing as his voice broke slightly.

I was utterly shocked… "You've never yelled at me before…"

Hikaru's eyes grew to the size of marbles, "Kaoru I..I'm sorry, I was just so scared…"

Honey gave me a look of sympathy, "Are you okay, Kao-chan?" his voice unusually quiet.

Everyone was turned to me expectantly. I didn't like it at all.

"Guys I'm fine, really I am!" I put my hands up, trying to manage a smile. "Just some minor cuts and bruises, nothing to fuss about!"

Everyone looked at me warily but let it slide anyways. "Well I guess we should be letting you go home early to get some rest, but we want some answers tomorrow. Is that all right, Kaoru?"

I looked back and gave everyone the biggest grin I could possibly muster, "Okay, good night!" I yelled before speed-walking out the door with Hikaru slowly lagging behind me.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Teribble? TELL MEEE! Soooo please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to add anything to the story. I don't really know if I'm going to add pairings or not... so if you want any pairings just tell me! :) **

**Also sorry if this chapter was some what confusing with this random girl that likes threatening people but I promise that I'll explain a TON in the next chapter. Please bare with me! Well...baaaii~**


	2. Of Thoughts and Dreams

_**Guys...I just don't know what to say. My computer wouldn't save documents so I've literally typed this thing up a MILLION times and each time I would get angrier and angrier. But now I finally have that problem fixes, thank God! Anyways this chapter may be kind of dull...it's just one of those chapters.**_

_**Anyways I want to give credit for my beta for this chapter! Go check out nekoisawesome's profile and read her kuroshitsuji fanfiction. (It's smexy) And the beta for the first chapter PikoHero she wrote a Hetalia one so go for it! Okay enough blabbering ON WITH THE STORY!  
**_

* * *

I trailed slowly behind Kaoru trying to collect my scattered thoughts. Just what exactly happened back there? I asked myself, still partially in shock. Kaoru glanced back at me, concern dancing in his auburn eyes. "Hikaru, are you okay?" He asks as if he didn't comprehend what happened back in the club room. "Am I okay?" I clenched my fists,"Am I okay?! That girl almost killed you back there!" Kaoru grimaced a little, "I think you're exaggerating a little Hikaru," He trailed off. "Exaggerating!? You got blown into a wall!" My body shook from the anger that I felt, but I knew I shouldn't be letting it out on him. Kaoru backed up a step, trying to put distant between him and me, his infuriated brother. I noticed quickly and immediately looked down- feeling an insane amount of guilt, "I just don't want you to keep secrets from me. . ." An awkward silence followed, only to be broken by Kaoru whispering, "Not all secrets are good secrets. Just remember that."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Once we arrived home, Kaoru stormed up to his room, locking the door behind him. "Kaoru!" I yelled banging my fist against the door, "Kaoru, let me in!" I was met with silence from the other side, danmit. I slid down the door hanging my head between my knees. I can't believe I just made things worse. This whole day was take a turn, a sharp turn- for the worst. I stayed in the position until my legs fell asleep, and my back started to hurt. I didn't want to move, and I hadn't slept alone in so long, but I made my way to my room. Once I changed and brushed my teeth I got into the perfectly made bed. I wonder when the last time I used this bed? I shuddered under the covers, why is it so cold!? That's when I realized how big -lonely it seemed without Kaoru beside me. 'Kaoru,' I thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Hikaru! What are we gonna do today?" A small, 7 year old Karou asked me, his slightly older brother. I didn't respond and just kept looking out the window of the mansion, longing to go outside but couldn't because of the storm.  
"Hikaru-!," Kaoru whined, pulling on the cuffs of my sleevest. Right then mother walked in looking sadly at her two boys. "Hikaru why don't you play with your brother?" I sighed, all I wanted to do today was sit around and watch the rain but apparently my twin had other plans.  
"Enjoy the time you have with him," My mother sighed giving off a half hearted smile.  
"I see him every day, it's not like I have to spend every second with him." I stated matter of factly. This seemed to hurt my brother as he began to pout and tears form in his eyes.  
"Ahh, fine," I grumbled under my breathe, taking my brothers hand. "Let's go mess with the maids." He wiped his tears away and gave me that cheeky, kid smile he always gave. Why was he always so damn happy? What is there to be happy about?  
"Hikaru, let's go-!" Kaoru yelled, giggling. I sighed not really wanting to do anything but then he smiled at me with that childish face of his. I would do anything to preserve that smile, I realized-anything I would do anything for him to keep that happiness.

The memory quickly changed to something new, I was standing in our foyer hanging onto the end of my mom's dress."Mom what's going on?" I asked worry evident in my shaking voice. Mother just looked down at me, tears at the corner of her eyes while her hand covered her mouth. She just shook her head, "Hikaru…" She trailed off as someone knocked on the door. "No, not now!" She whispered quietly to herself, stepping back from the door. I looked around and saw Karou looking in the room, hiding behind one of the maid's legs.  
All too quickly my mom ran past me practically shoving the maid down and picked up Kaoru then started to run. I heard Kaoru cry out in surprise then the door opened with a loud BANG revealing two big guys wearing suits. I had no idea what was going on but the two men grabbed me. They looked me over and the first big guy said, "This  
isn't him, he must be somewhere in the house." They dropped me and ran off to the other rooms. If it's not me there after, the thought struck me like lightening.  
"Kaoru!" I yelled running in the direction my mother ran off to with Kaoru in tow. I heard a crash then a blood curdling scream, then my mother's desperate cries. "Give him back! I'll do anything just give him back!" I ran into the room I heard the scream, surprised to see my brother slung across one of the guy's backs, unconscious. I stopped running, frozen to the spot as I heard my mom yelling at the men. "This was a mistake! Please," She dropped to the floor, holding her head as she sob, "Just please." The two men looked down at her, no emotion showing on their stark faces. "We'll be back," They said turning around carrying Kaoru out the door with them. "Kaoru!?  
Karou!" I screamed not sure if I should stay here with mother or chase them to save Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" I screamed, awaking in a cold sweat. "Just a dream," I mumbled to myself wiping the sweat from my brow. "Hikaru, get up!" I heard Kaoru yell from the other side of the door. I sat up groggily, the dream still playing itself over and over in my head.  
"Maybe it was just a nightmare…?" But I couldn't bring myself to believe it, it just seemed so- so real. I was brought out of my thoughts by a banging on the door, "Lets go-!" Kaoru yelled, "We're gonna be late! "  
"Uh, okay! Just wait a second!" Once I made it downstairs, I was practically pushed to the ground by Kaoru giving me a giant bear hug. "Hikaru!" He yelled cheerily, grinning at me. "Kaoru! W-What's going on? Aren't you mad at me?" I managed to say. He just looked up at me, pouting like a sad puppy. "I could never stay mad at you! Now come on were gonna be late!" I didn't know what to say so I just let Karou lead me out of the house.

The school day went by as a blur of "Are you okay?" and "What happened!?" I had no idea how to respond to these questions, but Karou took all the questions with a smile replying that "Everything's fine" and "Not to worry."  
I nudged him, "How are you flying through these questions as if it was nothing?" He smiled at me and stated, "What do you mean? I'm telling them nothing but the truth." He gave me that same fake smile he gave everyone else. It was obvisous he was lying but I wasn't going to question it, at least not right now.

We walked with Haruhi after to school to the club room. We walked silently, me and Haruhi sharing quick glances at each other than to the happy, humming Kaoru in front of us. Hauhi grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear, "Hey is everything alright with Kaoru? He seems kind of-off today. Like a tad too happy." I looked up to Kaoru who continued walking not even noticing that Haruhi and I had stopped. "To be honest, I have no clue. I think he's hiding something from me." I trailed off looking longingly at my brother. "I just wish he would trust me."  
Haruhi gently touched my arm ,"He does trust you, and all of the club members." She looked down her soft brown eyes looking unphased by this issue," He must have a good reason." I didn't know if she was trying to reassure me or herself. "Hey guys!" Haruhi and I looked up to Karou standing at the end of the hall, "Hurry up!" We hurried down the hall and before we knew it, we were walking into the club room.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running up to her trying to give her a hug but was sadly rejected. "Senpai," She sighed, and walked torwads Kyoya and the rest of the club. "Hey guys," She sat down on the sofa next to Honey and Mori. "Huru-chan!" Honey giggled while eating a cupcake. Hikaru and Kaoru sat down next; you could practically feel the tension in the air. Soon the silence was broken by Kyoya. "So Karou, what happened yesterday?" I watched him and was shocked to see him flinch at the memory. "She was just an old," He thought about which word to use, "Acquaintance is all." Everyone stared at him, as if he was a bomb waiting to explode. "So, you did know her?" Haruhi asked still wondering who this girl was. Kaoru looked like he didn't want to answer that, but he cleared his throat and tried to play it cool.  
"Uh, yeah. I did know her. But I have nothing to do with her anymore." Kaoru scowled at talking about this so called 'acquaintance' and everyone seemed to notice. "Karou are you okay?" He turned on me, his eyes flaring. "Why wouldn't I be?" He sounded somewhat scared mixed with anger or hate. But then he smiled, "Sorry, don't like bringing her up because-"

Right then the door opened revealing the crazy chick from yesterday, from the corner of my eye I saw Kaoru flinch and is eyes grow wide. She strolled in as if she owned the place and got right into Kaoru's face. Then to my shock, she kissed him. I wouldn't be surprised if my jaw dropped to the floor. Even Tamaki seemed to be at a loss for words. She released him from the kiss and hugged him tightly, "because we love each other right?" She seemed to squeeze him tighter at that and her eyes narrowed menacingly,"Right?" She repeated angrily. Kaorus' face drained of all color as he stood stark still.

"What-Get off of him!" I finally broke out of the trance I was in. I tried to push her away from him but she glared at  
me. "Oh you must be Karou's oh so beloved older brother! Ya know he talked a lot about you." She sneered at me before looking back at Kaoru, "You remember right? I mean how could you forget all the fun we had?" She laughed then, still hanging onto Kaoru's jacket. Kaoru's eyes started to look frozen in fear when I heard Tamaki yell from behind me, "Honey, Mori!"They immediately sprang into action, only to be knocked back down by the girl. She moved so fast I was surprised I could keep up with her movements. She sprang around, bringing Kaoru's hand back with her twisting it into an uncomfortable position. Then something slid out of her sleeve that I later found out was a knife. She held it up to Kaoru's throat, practically growling she whispered, "Let's go down memory road Kao-chan. Tell all your friends the horrible things you have done. Oh it should be so much fun!"

* * *

_**I warned you that it was gonna be a little dull...but were finally about to step into all the bad stuff kao-chan's done. It'll be awesome! So love it, hate it, you know what to do. I love feed back! Till next time then, baaaii.~**_


	3. Why?

Well here's the next chapter! To be honest I'm writing this as I go. I mean I know the plot just...not the details. So if it seems kind of, oh I dunno, crappy then you know why. Also Thanks so much to BrOkEn ToYbOx, Rosaline Redd, xXFaith JusticeXx, and IndifferentIntrovert for reviewing! I love you guys so much! Anyways on with the story!

* * *

Kaoru's POV

The girl pulled on my hand a little more, making it feel like my wrist was about to break.

"Let's go down memory lane Kao-chan. Tell all your friends the horrible things you have done. Oh, it should be so much fun!"

My face paled, "No." I whisper. She leans down and puts her mouth right next to my ear, "What did you say?" She's grinning evilly and I can feel her breathe on my neck.

"I said no…" I whisper again almost as quietly. "So he_ can_ talk!" She swings her head back and lets out a high pitched laugh, her whole body shaking from the force of it.

Suddenly my face was whipped back to stare into those bright red eyes of hers. It was like looking into hell itself.

"Kaoruuu.~" She purred pushing her head against mine, her face only inches away from me. I gulped; it was as if the world was slipping away as memories tried to push forward.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts she whirled me back around so I could see all my friends just staring, not knowing what to do about the situation. I guessed that Kyoya had already called the police but other than that there wasn't much else he could do.

The small scalpel she had in her hand came dangerously close to my neck. "I wonder what would happen if I cut you right…here." She slowly dragged the scalpel across my neck drawing a thin line of blood.

I squirmed as I felt the blood run down the side of my throat and roll down into my jacket, staining it red. "Why…?" Hikaru was being held back by Mori as he desperately tried to run towards me. "Why!?" He yelled again this time louder so we could all hear.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side and put his finger to her mouth with a pout. "Well isn't it obvious? I want _my_ Kaoru back, ya'll don't deserve him!" She pulled me in closer to her for emphasis.

"Oh but my lady, he doesn't belong to you." Tamaki tried to reason but there was still slight hesitation in his voice.

She lessened her hold on me a little and I couldn't help but lean into her for support. "You call yourself his friends?" Tamaki took a step back in surprise at the venom in her voice directed towards him and everyone else in the room.

"Why of course were Kao-chan's friends!" Honey shouted in defiance at this girl that was messing with his friend.

"No! You don't know the slightest thing about him! _I_ know him, _I_ was there for him, and _I'm _the one that will **always** be there for him because I LOVE HIM!" Her whole body was shaking as she said the last part and tears started rolling down her face. "I just…I just want to be with you…"

It seemed that throughout all of this my mind had just shut off but now it magically came back on. I felt anger run through my veins as I shoved the girl off me. At that exact moment nothing mattered more than me and this girl, this…this non-humane girl and her ruthless father that had made my life a living hell.

When I was finally out of her grasp I whipped around on her, grabbing her wrist hard enough so that she yelped. "You call _this_ love!?" I growled at her, completely forgetting that my friends were standing right behind me.

"You call what you did to me love!? You call turning me into...into _that_ love!? You call making my life a living hell _love_!?" My voice was growing louder with each word and I could barely contain my anger towards her.

"Ka-Kaoru I understand! I know what we did was wrong but you have to understand it was out of the love I feel for you!" The girl was starting to crawl backwards to get away from me. She dropped her scalpel on the ground while still suturing out nonsense about our "love".

I slowly started to descend on her, wanting to let out all this pent up rage when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It was gentle but squeezed my shoulder with a kind of determination you only found within family.

"Kaoru calm down!" He shook my shoulders more and I couldn't help but feel guilty, I mean I dragged all my friends into all of this, and I didn't even have the heart to explain it to them. I hadn't even noticed that my body was shaking and in my clenched fist was the scalpel. I was right above the girl and my only thoughts were _kill._

"N-No!" I screamed dropping the scalpel on the ground in front of me, "I'm not like _that_ anymore! I'm not!" I put my hands over my ears and stepped back with crazed eyes,"You have to believe me! I'm not! I-I don't want to go back! I don't want to! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

My shouts grew hysterical and I almost broke down into tears,"Kaoru! Kaoru calm down! You need to talk to me! What's going on!?" I heard Hikaru yell but I was still in my own little world, I thought that everyone was a threat. "Get back! Stay away from me!"

He took a step closer as I took a step back, "Get back!" Finally the dam holding the tears back crumbled and I broke down. "Just leave me alone…" My mind wasn't processing things like it should. I saw all my friends hovering above me in concern and all I felt was fear.

So. Much. **FEAR**.

I backed up until my back hit the wall, hands still covering my ears I slid down the wall and tried to slip away from the world. I could tell that they were all trying to talk to me but suddenly I couldn't hear them.

I couldn't hear anything but my own thoughts. _Get away. Get away. Get away. _

There was a sudden tension in my body as I felt a slight sting on my bloodied neck. I felt where the sting was coming from with shaking hands and pulled out a small dart, the end still dripping clear liquid. I looked at it with my glazed over eyes as my mind finally recognized what I was holding.

"Kaoru? " I looked up at Hikaru, black dots already dancing across my vision. I gave him a soft smile, little tears still running down both of our faces. "Is it…Is it over?" I could practically taste the hope, the desperation for it all to be over before I slumped over and everything went black.

* * *

Okay yes it was short, but hey the suspense is all there right? Plus I have been SO busy with school lately, it's crazy! So love it? Hate it? You know what to do!

What happened to Kaoru that he doesn't want anyone else to know about? Who is this crazy chick demanding that she loves Kaoru? Who the freak shot Kaoru with a tranquilizer? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. The Past (Part 1)

_Sorry it's been so long! I was actually going to write about Hikaru and the gang but decided that y'all needed a little information about Kaoru's background first. And keep in mind that this is only the first part! Plus I made it extra long for y'all! I'm so nice. XD Anyways enjoy the next installment to Kaoru's secret! And just a warning, the characters might sound older then what I said they were. I'm just trying to fit this in before how old they are in the manga….so they sound old…deal with it. _

Kaoru's POV (The past)

"What...What's going on?" A 7 year old Kaoru asked groggily while rubbing his head. All he remembered was his mom running at him, and grabbing him up before sprinting through the house. Then two big guys grabbed him then…nothing.

I was too busy dwelling on my own thoughts that I didn't even notice my surroundings. I was in a giant cage with my feet, hands, and neck chained to the back of a cell.

"W-what…?" My lips quivered as tears threatened to spill out. I gently pulled on the chains knowing that it was futile. There was a soft _click_ that came from outside my cell.

"Oh daddy, I love him!" I heard a little girl, about my age, squeak. I edged closer to where the voices were coming from. "Only the best for my daughter," I saw an old guy patting his daughter on the back while chuckling.

The girl had short wavy red hair and sparkling green eyes. She had pale skin and a little form. All in all, she was beautiful, but yet had this air around her…I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She just seemed a little off somehow.

And the old guy standing next to her had thin white hair and was wearing an expensive suit, showing that he was not a man to be trifled with. His intense gray eyes bore into me as if I was just another meal he could dig into. He didn't seem to see me; he just saw what I was worth. The daughter on the other hand looked more eager to see me.

She looked me up and down, and with each passing second her smile got even wider. She jumped and started pulling and pushing on the bars. I yelped and fell backwards in surprise, "Oh were gonna have so much fun! You're not gonna end up like the last one riggght?" She looked at me with crazed eyes that never stopped moving. "RIGHT!?" She yelled again, and I slowly nodded my head in response. She stepped back from my cage, "Good!"

My body started to shake uncontrollably and tears spilled out of my eyes. _Why was this happening? What had I done to deserve this?_ I thought desperately while looking up at my captors through my cell.

The chains were so tight around my tiny wrists and feet that the chains started to dig into my thin, pale skin. I let out a few whimpers as I tried to scurry backwards so they couldn't see me.

Apparently that was unacceptable because the second I did that a bolt of energy was sent through my whole body. I couldn't keep the scream in as I withered in pain on the cold ground of my cell.

"I think we need to establish some rules." The older guy stated, smiling evilly down at me.

"First rule, never disobey me. Second rule, never even _try_ to run away and the third and final rule is don't tell **anyone** what happens here. Got it?"

I was still lying on the ground, black dots swimming into my vision. He hovered over the cage and waited for my reply. Finally I was able to croak out, "Yes."

He nodded his head and smiled as if he was satisfied. "Ai we must go now and let him get acquainted with his new environment." He turned to leave with his daughter in tow but he stopped right before he reached the door. "Oh and one last thing…if you do anything wrong. I'll kill your family. Also you may call my father from now on." Then they were both gone and the world turned black.

The next time I woke up the girl with the fiery hair was sitting right in front of my cage, staring at me. "Well good morning sleepy head!" She exclaimed a smile lighting up her features. "I feel like my dad scared you yesterday, and that we started off on the wrong foot."

I looked up at her and tried to piece two and two together. Was she trying to trick me? The only thing that I knew at the moment was to not trust her _or_ her father. Everything else was just a pointless haze in the back of my mind.

She waited there patiently for me to answer and when I didn't she moved on. "I think we need to start over!" She slid her slim hand into my cell as if she wanted us to shake hands, "my names Ai, but some people call me Red. What's yours?"

I hesitated before gently taking her hand, not wanting to get shocked for not 'following orders.' "M-my names Kaoru…" She pulled her hand back and beamed at me, "Kaoru? What a beautiful name! I'm so glad I don't have to change it!" She clapped her hands together in sheer delight. "What's your family like? I want to know everything about you!" She said a tad too enthusiastically.

I tried to crawl backward as she leaned forward but my restrains held me down. "M...my family?" I asked nervously not wanting to tell this psycho path anything about my life. "Yes your family!" She exclaimed.

I wanted to curl into myself and just cry for her to go away, but I knew that would bring me nothing but pain. "I-I have a mom and a dad that work very hard so their never around." I decided not to tell her about Hikaru. If anything happened to him because of me I could **never **forgive myself.

Her face was pushed up against the cage while she still smiled from ear to ear. "Andddd?"

I stiffened and put on the best poker face a 7 year old could muster, "That's it…"

She turned her head to the side while her face was still pressed against the cage. "Nothing…else?" Her voice was squeaky as she anticipated my answer.

I put my head between my knees so I wouldn't have to look at her creepy smile anymore, "Nothing."

"Is that so?" I didn't look up, but I heard her raspy breathing. "Don't lie to me Kao-chan , I don't like being lied to." My body tensed, how did she know I was lying? Finally I looked up at her and saw a manila folder in her lap.

"What's…that?" I choked out. She chuckled at me and showed me what was written in it. "Oh just documents about your whole life, who's Hikaru?" My blood ran cold. "It says he's your brother…ahh _twin_ brother, how exciting!" Her anger towards me for lying to her had diminished to pure excitement.

I stared frighteningly at her. What did she want with Hikaru? "Tell me about him." She demanded. I fidgeted with my chains trying to avoid the inevitable. She sighed and leaned back, "I guess that's enough for today. We'll start out again tomorrow okay? Oh I just know we'll be the best of friends!" She squealed while standing up to leave. "Also get a lot of rest you're starting training tomorrow!" And with that she left.

When she left I felt my stomach clenched and rumble angrily. I just realized how dry my tongue really was. How long had I been lying in this awful prison? A couple days? A week? I don't even know.

I rested my head on the back of my cell while curling in on myself to make the pain go away. Before I even knew it I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up again a new guy was looking down at me through the cell.

This new comer was a couple years older than me with choppy blonde hair and sea green eyes. He wore a tight black spandex suit that showed off his tan skin and muscle tone. "Hey kid come on, it's time to wake up!" He yelled tugging the lock off my cage and opening the door. "Let's go eat some breakfast! I'm starving!" He flashed me a grin and put his arm out to help me up.

Wait….he's going to let me out? I was skeptical, but then again I didn't have much choice besides to trust this odd newcomer so I let him help me up. I didn't even realize how weak I was until the second I tried to drag my body off the ground, and I almost fell on him. "Woah man! When was the last time you ate?" I looked up at him with tired eyes and gave a soft shrug. "Well let's get some food in you!"

He dragged my body through a billion corridors and finally we ended up in a huge room with a single long table. On the table sat a giant breakfast. I crawled out of the guys hands and rushed over to the food not even worrying about manners before stuffing my face.

"Kid slow down! You don't want to throw up during training!" My hand hovered over a role before I turned my head to look at him questioningly. "Oh didn't Ai tell you? We're starting your training today." I gawked at him,"W-what training?"

His smile widened, "The fun part is in the surprise." His eyes got a mischievous tint in them, like the times Hikaru and I messed with people.

"Oh and by the way the names Zero. What about you?" I mumbled out Kaoru through all the food stuffed into my mouth. He started to laugh and slapped me lightly on the back. I started to feel more comfortable around him but then I cursed myself. I mean his is one of the guys who assisted in my kidnapping right?

Then once we were done eating, the grand door at the end of the giant room opened revealing 'father' and some other guy in a long white scientist coat. "Kaoru!" He boomed out spreading his hands in front of him, "Come here!"

I backed away in fear, but Zero stopped me from behind. "It'll be fine." He whispered in my ear and gently shoved me over to the two guys. Once we got over there the guy in the science coat looked me over and took my hand. I tried to jerk back but his grip held firm. He kept muttering incoherent things to himself before he turned to Father.

"He's a very healthy young man and with enough training he would be a perfect candidate." Father grunted and nodded his head. He then pointed at Zero, who was now standing behind me, "Take him to the practice field. We need to start immediately."

"Yes sir!" Zero saluted at him then took me down a few stairs into an underground rink.

On one wall were rows of weapons. From throwing weapons to shooting weapons to long distance weapons, you name it and it was on that wall.

On another wall was a battle simulation looking thing. Where the dummies come and attack you with random assorts of weapons while things fall from the ceiling and pop up from the ground. If you dodge it all you win, and if you don't you die.

There were also dummies lying around in the middle of the floor just waiting to get attacked. In the corner of the room was a giant box on the ground used for hand on hand fighting.

"Where are we?" I squeaked somewhat intimidated by everything that was around me. "This," Zero spread his arms wide pointing at everything in the room, "Is where you're going to learn to be an assassin."

_Okay guys this is __IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS! _ _I want to know if you want me to change the rating of this to M so I could add more graphic details. I could keep it T, but that would mean I would just skim through and not put many details into the more gruesome and graphic parts of the story. _

_I WILL PUT A POLL UP FOR THIS__. Just go to my page and vote if you want it to be bumped up to M or stay at T. Or you could just message me. If no one gives me their opinion then I will go ahead and just leave it at T. Please go and vote! I would really __really__ appreciate it guys. So like it? Love it? You know what to do! _


End file.
